


“guys... guys...!”

by faithandmarvel



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Spooked, Angsty Times™ with Ant-man, Go Read, He loves his daughter, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is Mad, Scott in the quantum realm, also Anxiety Times™ with tic tac, and sis snapped, ant-man and the wasp spoilers btw ooops, he trusted them, hes so scared, i love scott with my whole heart so, lets get on with it shall we, poor Scotty, small crying involved, some crying involved, wrote this at 2 am on a school night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandmarvel/pseuds/faithandmarvel
Summary: Just a little peek into Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man’s head when he’s pulled into the quantum realm, completely oblivious to the fact that a catastrophe has dawned the entire universe. Poor Scott, he has to deal with a boatload of trauma, stress, and worry, leaving him on edge. He still has yet to find out what happened.





	“guys... guys...!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! ive never actually posted a fic on here so thats pretty exciting!! i just decided to write a little somethn - i hope a few of yall check it out, that would be sweet. cant wait to continue this!

—

 

Scott was angry. Why the hell wasn’t Hank responding? It had been at least a full minute of Scott yelling for them to let him out of this place. Sure, it was beautiful. But it kind of traumatized Scott. He hated the place, it always frightened him because he never knew what would happen. He may have only been in the quantum realm once, but that had been enough. The thought of losing his daughter was the scariest and most dreadful thought that could have ever crossed Scott’s mind.

 

He was getting backtracked. This has to be some sort of trick. It _has_ to be. But they promised not to play around! Scott hit his little communicating doodad strapped to his waist.

 

“Hank! Hope! Janet! Please, you’ve gotta get me out of here. Just stop already, please...” Scott closed his eyes and clenched his hands together as he floated ever so gradually through this disarray of micro-organisms and foreign shapes.

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

Scott tensed. What was going on? Where had they gone? Why weren’t they responding? What if someone had gone up there and cut off the signal, or someone had infiltrated the devices and kidnapped Hope and Hank and Janet? That couldn’t even be possible though, it took him, like, two seconds to get here.

 

So why weren’t they responding?

 

“ _Please_...”

 

Scott’s voice trembled. His breathing was patchy and he looked around through the red tinted mask at the environment. Scott managed to look over his shoulder. There was still more of this realm; but Scott didn’t know what good going any farther would do. But he couldn’t end up like Janet, he couldn’t. He would be too miserable. 

 

And, Scott being the genius that he is, didn’t bring an extra regulator. He trusted in this technology, he knew that it would work. Scott wasn’t much of a believer of “just in case.” He just didn’t think he would need it; he didnt think his luck would be so low.

 

“Okay, please, just cut this out right now and get me out of here!” Scott demanded indignantly. Nobody ever took him seriously. Maybe he didn’t act serious all the time, but they promised. They promised that they would not joke around. It’s been too long for them to keep this up. Scott couldn’t take this anymore. He yelled out of frustration.

 

Scott could feel his head spinning. He was lost, mentally and physically. In waves he could feel anxiety creeping over him, shuddering through him like it never had before. Physically grasping him by the throat and choking him of his own breath. Scott’s chest heaved in terror; he never thought anxiety could be so physical. He longed for something to grasp onto. He instead squeezed his arm and shut his eyes, focusing on steadying his breathing patterns. Thoughts overwhelmed his already swimming mind.

 

_"It means that you would enter a reality where all concepts of time and space become irrelevant as you shrink for all eternity. Everything that you know and love, gone forever."_

 

Scott clutched his chest. His heart pounded. He could feel his face sweating. It was his worst nightmare, coming true once again. It was the most writhing and ghastly thought, yet he couldn’t wish it away, and Scott knew he just would suffer dramtically if he wasn’t pulled back into the real world already. Scott peered down at his hands. They quivered.

 

“Someone! Anyone!” Scott stammered in a breathy voice. He struggled to turn his body around through the zero-gravity scenery. He couldn’t be more confused. He was _so_ confused that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Scott usually didn’t cry about things. He just didn’t know what happened, and what was gonna happen to him.

 

Scott couldn’t bare the stress anymore. Maybe if he started crying they would realize. Maybe they’d realize that he really wanted to get out of here. Maybe they would just make fun of him more and tease him longer.

 

Or maybe neither.

 

Maybe they just disappeared and aren’t coming back.

 

But it was impossible for them to disappear into thin air.

 

 _It wasn’t. Possible_.

 

Scott curled his legs up and placed his hands over the aged mask of his suit, allowing distraught, furious tears to spill out of his eyes. 

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, sorry its so short. it was kind of a vent tbh, just an idea that popped into my head. anyway, im so so so worried for poor scotty, he just has no clue :-( anyway!! if i do continue this ill probably cover scott discovering that area where janet lived n stuff; ive seen some theories abt a whole city in the quantum realm, super cool - anyway, im so fucking awkward aaaaaaaaaaa ill try and update this if people like it!! love u <3 i also made way too many mistakes im such a goof


End file.
